


Kiss and run

by eanard



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short, idk what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanard/pseuds/eanard
Summary: Donghyuck doesn’t think his actions through. Jeno does.





	Kiss and run

**Author's Note:**

> I have an exam in an hour bye.

  
Donghyuck kisses him unexpectedly, catching Jeno off guard, leaving him in a state of confusion. By the time he realizes what's just happened, Donghyuck's already gone out of his room.  
\---  
Sometimes he’ll get kissed while studying, a sudden peck attacking the corner of his lips. Jeno raises his fist up, but, as usual, Donghyuck's already running.  
\---  
Sometimes, Donghyuck kisses him in public, in middle of the mall, on front of millions of strangers and in front of Jisung with his goddammed iPhone camera. Jeno can’t even do anything else besides blush. Donghyuck's already probably hiding at some dressing room in h&m.  
\--  
Other times, Donghyuck decides to bite him, not content enough with the press of his lips, sinking his teeth, harsh and rough. Jeno curses, but Donghyuck is already across the room.  
\----  
Donghyuck's like a puppy, but Jeno's tired. So he figures out a plan.  
\---  
They’re at the cinema, and he knows Donghyuck will try and kiss him at some point of the movie. But this time, he’s ready. So, as soon as he notices the boy moving slightly closer, Jeno breaths in.

  
It’s clear that the boy had expected to surprise him, moving his head quickly in to peck him in the lips, and then pulling away to flee. But this time, Jeno's hand latches onto the back of Donghyuck's nape before he can escape.

  
Donghyuck lets out a yelp, and Jeno can feel Renjun’s judgemental gaze, but he doesn’t care.

  
“Why are you always running?” he asks, but before the other boy can answer, Jeno kisses him back.

  
Donghyuck's a blushing, stuttering mess when Jeno pulls away. Finally, a little bit of his own medicine.  
\---  
Jeno figured that if he couldn’t fight it, it was better to accept it. He figured that maybe if he allowed Donghyuck to kiss _kiss_ him, then he wouldn’t have to deal with the boy's antiques anymore. (He’s very wrong. In fact, because Jeno gave him permission, now the boy can’t stop kissing him in public, much to their friends demise. But now Jeno doesn’t really mind it.)

**Author's Note:**

> My writing skills are rusty y'all. But, you know, nohyuck is important.


End file.
